X-Men: The Movie Vol 1 1
** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * ** Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** *** **** ***** ****** Items: * | Notes = *This adaptation has some aspects drawn from the comic version rather than the film. For example, Wolverine's claws come out of the dorsal side of his hand (like Earth-616 Wolverine), as opposed to between the knuckles (as shown in the films). Another example is Henry Guyrich looking more like Earth-616's Henry Gyrich. *''X-Men Movie Prequel: Magneto'' began right after the film's (and in turn the adaptation's) 1944 prologue, and leads all the way to the present day of the film/comic. *Rogue first manifests her powers at a school dance, rather than at her home. This version of the story is also expanded upon in X-Men Movie Prequel: Rogue, where Rogue is shunned and later attacked by her classmates after the dance. Additionally, the X-Men adaptation's narration says that Rogue discovered her powers one year before Jean Grey appeared before the Senate, so much of the Rogue prequel would take place between that time. *''X-Men Movie Prequel: Wolverine'' takes place between Jean's appearance at the Senate hearing and Rogue asking Wolverine for help at a bar, over the course of nine days. *Bill Clinton is implied to be President in the comic; a secret service agent says "Bubba's on the way," referring to Clinton's nickname.https://www.quora.com/How-did-President-Clinton-get-the-nickname-Bubba In the panel right after, a grey-haired man is saying "Good evening. Hillary and I are delighted to be here." which refers to First Lady Hillary Clinton. This is ignored by the films (as a man named McKenna is President during the time of X-Men and X2). X-Men Movie Prequel: Wolverine also indicates the events of the comic adaptation take place in the year 2000, despite the decision to set it in 2003 years later.https://xmenmovies.fandom.com/wiki/Timeline#2003 *The Toys R Us Special Edition reprints only a portion of the adaptation and had edits to account for the missing sequences, or to tone things down for a younger audience. Among the changes: **The Special Edition opens with the page where Logan enters the Lion's Den bar in Canada, instead of beginning with the flashback to young Erik Lehnsherr's time in the concentration camp in 1944. **The subplot involving Senator Kelly and the Mutant Registration Act were omitted. **The scene where Wolverine accidentally stabbed Rogue, with Rogue having to steal Wolverine's healing ability, is removed. This led to dialogue changes in order to avoid referencing the scene. For example, to give Rogue reason to run away from Xavier's School without that sequence, her dialogue is edited from "They were whispering about me behind mah back." to "This... This place is so strange." On the same page, Mystique (in disguise as John) also has dialogue altered from the original: "Rogue--What did you do? They're saying that you steal other Mutants' powers!" is changed to "Rogue--Is it true what they say? That you steal other Mutants' powers?" **Wolverine's dialogue in the splash page of him fighting Sabretooth for his dogtags is changed from "And I'm takin' 'em back if I gotta slit yer throat to do it!" to "And I'm takin' 'em back no matter what I gotta do!" **The post-fight sequence in which a recovering Logan attempts to flirt with Jean Grey is omitted. **The ending in which Xavier plays chess with Magneto is omitted. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References